Comienza el juego
by BravenWolf2020
Summary: trato de evitarlo durante mucho tiempo pero se dará cuenta que las apuestas son demasiado grandes para retractarse


En un campo de batalla calcinado rodeado por escombros 2 figuras chocan y retroceden ferozmente por el impacto de su colisión, mientras que en el cielo un dragón de escamas rojo carmesí y un fuego abrasador en su mirada luchaba ferozmente con una misteriosa criatura rodeada por una sombra que solo permitía ver el fuego negro oscuro como el vacío en su mirada, el dragón y la sombra comenzaron a arder envueltos en llamas a medida que ellos chocaban, a su vez en la tierra las 2 figuras comenzaron a chocar espadas con igual ferocidad que las bestias en el cielo, ambas figuras emitían auras que brillaban y fluían entre ellos y las bestias, mientras que la figura roja revelo ser un joven con una mirada idéntica a la del dragón, la otra figura al igual que la misteriosa bestia que enfrentaba el dragón estaba envuelto por una sombra que solo dejaba ver que el también poseía la misma mirada llena de oscuridad que su bestia, con una voz que resonaba con oscuridad salida de pesadillas la figura sombría le dijo al joven.

Figura sombría: porque no te rindes y entregas tu bestia no creo que tu humillación y destrucción total valga el mantenerlo a salvo.

El joven contesto con una voz cansada, pero llena de seguridad y convicción.

Joven: rendirme es algo que jamás hare y menos si eso significa perder a mi compañero así que todavía piensas en tratar de llevártelo tendrás que acabar conmigo.

Después de escuchar lo que el joven respondió, la figura sombría alzo en el aire su espada y llamo a su bestia, al escuchar el llamado la criatura se arrojó en picada envuelta en llamas cayendo y fundiéndose con la figura sombría, a través del humo se veía su oscura mirada penetrar a través del humo una vez que el humo se despejo revelo, a la figura sombría portando una armadura y alabarda negro obsidiana con un emblema en el pecho que representaba la destrucción.

en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el guerrero sombrío apareció frente al joven golpeándolo con la alabarda destruyendo su espada y lanzándolo lejos donde queda incrustado en una roca casi haciéndolo perder el conocimiento, apenas aguantado el mantenerse en pie, al borde de caerse, en el joven con los ojos nublados todavía se veía ese fuego en su mirada lleno de convicción y el entonces al escuchar el rugido de su compañero el dragón, el recupero por completo su conciencia y alzo en el aire la espada rota, el dragón comenzó a girar y se lanzó en picada donde un gran pilar de fuego surgió debajo del joven, donde se vio a través de las llamas una mirada rojo ardiente, en ello dentro del pilar de fuego se vio alzarse una espada que con una abanicada extinguió el fuego revelando al joven portando un armadura rojo carmesí idéntica a las escamas del dragón, el guerrero oscuro y el joven se lanzaron el uno contra el otro en una colisión donde el mero roce de sus armas creo una ráfaga cientos de veces mayor que su previo choque, debido al impacto ellos se vieron separados por una gran distancia, una vez más se arrojaron uno contra el otro con sus miradas ambas diciendo que acabarían con esto en el siguiente golpe, ambos acelerando cada vez más con todas sus fuerzas listos para poner un fin a la batalla justo en el segundo donde sus armas chocaron, ninguno estaba dispuesto a retroceder y la energía comenzó a explotar a su alrededor, las armas de ambos explotaron creando una intense luz cegadora destruyendo las armaduras de ambos, haciendo a la figura sombría desaparecer y el joven gritando mientras la luz lo cubría.

Un timbre sonó y el joven durmiendo sobresaltado grito haciendo que toda su clase lo observara y se rieran un poco, el joven golpeo avergonzado su cara en el escritorio y la profesora con una voz tranquila y gentil, pero a su vez severa llamo a la clase por su atención y dijo.

Profesora: eso es todo por hoy, tengan un buen fin de semana y no olviden que mañana tenemos nuestro paseo escolar al museo mañana así que recuerden traer sus autorizaciones y asegúrense de llegar a tiempo, joven Kaizer por favor quédate un momento tengo que hablar contigo, todo el resto de la clase es libre de retirarse.

Con eso Kaizer (o Kai para abreviar) se quedó para escuchar que es lo que su profesora tenía que decirle, aunque en su mirada se podía decir que él no iba a escuchar nada que no hubiera escuchado antes.

Profesora: Kai volviste a quedarte dormido en clase y peor aún, puede que hubiera sido cuando acabo la clase, pero gritaste y asustaste a todos o por lo menos los hiciste sobresaltarse tendré que hablar con tu mamá pasare después del anochecer a tu casa así que asegúrate de estar ahí ok, no me gusta tener que hablar con mi propia hermana sobre que mi sobrino no está atento en clases.

Kai: ok tía, estaré en casa para cuando vayas, ahora si me disculpa profesora me retirare.


End file.
